A Nuts-and-Dolts Halloween
by ChiefGunny117
Summary: It's Ruby's birthday, and Penny has a special surprise for her. A Nuts-and-Dolts one-shot. Enjoy!


**A/N: Welcome to my first RWBY fic! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **29 October: Two Days Before the Party**

Her green eyes were piercing the glass case before her as her eyes scanned over the different variations of metallic bands and jewels. She was hugging herself tightly as the confusion grew more and more apparent on her face. _What do I get her?_ Was the question constantly riddling her RAM chips. She had already been into seven different jewelry shops and department stores trying to find the perfect gift for the red hooded girl of her dreams.

"Anything I can help you with today?" A lady with deep auburn hair came up to the counter and startled her, causing her to jump back. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to startle you."

"It is okay. I was not startled." A light hiccup escaped her lips. She read the nametag on the woman. _Evangeline_. "If it is not too much to ask, I am trying to look for something for someone special." The woman smiled and nodded as she turned to look at the jeweler in the corner as he was hard at work.

"I definitely know the feeling," she stated as she twirled her own ring around her finger. "Well, miss, we have many selections for you to choose from, or you can customize a piece yourself."

"Customization sounds like it could be fun."

"Okay then." Evangeline turned to the man at his station. "Georgia, honey, can you come here a moment? And bring your book with you." Georgia stood and walked over.

"What can I do for you, miss…?"

"Polendina, Penny Polendina. And I would like to customize something for my friend."

Georgia nodded and set his book down on the table. "Well, we have a couple of different customizable pieces to work with. First off is the stone. Is there anything you would like in particular?" He turned the tab over to a page with multiple different colored jewels that Penny began examining closely.

Many of them were colored exactly to the jewel that they were. Red rubies, green emeralds and peridots, blue sapphires, and many others. What surprised her as well were the stained diamonds. They were not as vibrantly colored as the specific stones, but they were colored nonetheless. Her eyes wandered until they fell upon the picture of a red diamond cut into the shape of a rose.

"I like this one." Penny pointed to the rose cut diamond.

"That is a lovely choice, Miss Polendina." Georgia wrote down the diamond's code on an order sheet. "Would you like the rose cut?"

"Yes please, sir."

"Okay, so red diamond with rose cut," he mumbled to himself.

"A simple silver band as well please." Georgia looked up to see that Penny had already flipped to the page with the different ring styles and was not partially pleased with some of the styles.

He nodded. "Okay." He took note of it on the small order form and began adding up the cost for the items, including the labor. "Okay, so it looks like it will be approximately 1800 lien with five days of labor.

Penny frowned at this. "Is it too much to ask to have it completed by Halloween?"

Georgia's eyes went wide. "That is a hefty request, and it will cost a bit extra…"

"Whatever it takes, please. It is very important that it is completed in time." Her eyes were pleading, and Georgia couldn't help but to smile.

"Well… alright. I'll knock five percent off the final total and have it done for pick up that morning."

Penny smiled and nodded. "Thank you, sir!" With that, she paid and left the store.

"Have a good day!" Evangeline called to her as the door fell back into place.

She began her journey back home to the new Schnee Estate in Vale. After Salem's fall, teams RWBY and JNPR decided to stick together, courtesy of Weiss finally taking control over the Schnee Dust Company. Of course, Sun and Neptune had moved in as well for Weiss and Blake's sake, and Penny moved in after General Ironwood had confirmed that the grim had been almost completely dealt with. She liked the idea and enjoyed the thought of being close to Ruby once again. Five years went by and her and Ruby had been growing close, but Penny felt that they could be closer like the others.

Penny began thinking back to how everyone else had finally come together. Ren and Nora had finally gotten together-together, as Nora put it, shortly after the final battle. Of course, Nora said yes, and she has been ecstatic ever since. Weiss and Neptune were more reserved in the matter and have yet to "tie the knot" as Penny had heard it. Blake and Sun were married in Menagerie with a small family wedding. They were the only two with kids. As for Jaune and Pyrrha, they had been hard to separate once they were reunited in Salem's lair, but the damage that had been done to Pyrrha had left her barren. Yang… she had her fair share of suitors, but Neo had been coming around a bit more recently than others.

The pieces were hard for Penny to put together, and she wanted to make it special for Ruby's sake, but the only thing she could think of was doing it on her birthday. _I do hope that this works_ she thought.

Before she knew it, she was home and standing at the front gate. It was significantly smaller than the Schnee Manor in Atlas, but Weiss decided that Winter should take it. She said that it "would give her and Qrow more space for their impromptu battles." Two stories, a short hundred-yard driveway, and a decent garage that ran the length of the left of the estate.

As soon as she was in the door, Belle and Moon came running up to her. "Auntie Penny!" they shouted as the two girls wrapped their short arms around Penny's waist. Cat ears fluttering in excitement. _It's a shame they didn't take after Sun_ she thought.

"Sal-u-tations, little ones! I have not been gone _that_ long have I?"

"Not at all," Penny looked up to see Blake coming down the stairs of the atrium. "They have been waiting for you to get home since you left." She observed Penny with curious eyes and noted the slight look of confusion on her face. "Belle, moon, run along and find your father. I'm sure he and Uncle Ren could use some help in the kitchen."

"Okay!" they said in unison. They were young, and it was easy to distract them with anything.

"Is everything okay?" Blake asked.

Penny frowned. "I am not sure. I have been planning something for quite some time now, and I am not sure how I want to properly execute it."

Blake smiled lightly and walked towards Penny. She took a hand in hers. "Come with me. I think I know exactly how to enlighten you." She led her away and into the vast library on the far side of the estate.

"What are we doing in here? I am sure this is not the proper place to discuss an engagem…" Blake quickly pressed a palm to Penny's lips and laid a straight finger over her own, signaling her to be quiet on the matter.

"I know how hard it can be when you are flustered like this, but if you want it to be special, you can't tell too many people, okay?" Penny nodded. "Now," she continued. "I have never done anything like this before, but I have a pretty good idea. If you want it to be a surprise, you cannot mention anything to Ruby. Not even hint at it. However, when you ask, it's good for an announcement to be made. Especially when it is in a larger crowd of people. I assume you want to do it during the party?"

"That would be an accurate assumption."

"Then I will help you with that. Do you have a ring?"

"I bought it today. That was the errand I was running."

Blake furrowed her brow. "I thought you had to pick up Ruby's dress for the party?"

"I had it delivered to the house. Klein has hidden it away as well. Ruby does not know that I have bought her a new dress either."

"Good, it will be a good disguise for your actual plan."

"I see. Thank you, friend Blake, I will be sure to keep it all a secret."

"Just make sure you don't deliberately lie either," Blake added. "We all know you're a terrible liar.

"I am not!" Penny cried, but the hiccup said otherwise.

Blake chuckled, and then came the dinner bell signaling for everyone to gather in the dining room.

Shortly after dinner, Penny and Ruby were in their room preparing for bed. Ruby had dawned her new favorite set of pajamas, that wasn't really a set, but more of a nightgown. The words 'my waifu is an android' was printed on the front of it. A gag gift from Yang that managed to fluster Penny any time Ruby wore it.

"It's nothing to be embarrassed about, Penny," she had said. "Yang does this kind of stuff all the time. Besides, it's not like it's completely wrong right?"

"You are correct," Penny replied. Her mind was still spinning with thought of Ruby's birthday in a couple of days. It was apparent on her face that she was stressed.

"Penny, is everything okay?" Ruby came up to her and wrapped her arms around Penny's waist while peering into her green eyes.

"Everything is fine, girlfriend Ruby." A hiccup.

"Are you sure? You know you can talk to me." She ran her fingers through Penny's fair then caressed her cheek, causing Penny's CPU to go into overdrive and begin overheating. The liquid cooling system kicked into high gear.

"I do not wish to talk about it at the moment," she stammered. No hiccup.

"Fine," Ruby said. She seemed upset. "Let's get some rest then okay?" Ruby began to pull away but was held fast at the wrist. Penny pulled her in for a sweet kiss. Her faux lips interlocked with Ruby's but radiated with a human warmth due to the overheating processor. They stood like this for several seconds before pulling away from one another.

"I am fine, Ruby. I'm sorry to worry you but thank you for being concerned."

"I'm always worried about you Penny. I love you, so it's our job to worry for each other." She kissed Penny once more. "Now come on. I want to cuddle a bit before you go into sleep mode."

This made them giggle as they snuggled up close to one another on the crimson red sheets. Ruby went to sleep not long after, but Penny stayed up for two hours later. _She is too kind to me_ she thought. _I hope I can love her as much as she loves me._

* * *

 **31 October: Halloween: Ruby's Birthday**

Penny woke up early to pick up the engagement ring she had made for Ruby. Her happiness at seeing it done filled her with anxiousness. _I cannot believe I am doing this._ She hurried home and set it aside for later than night, ensuring it was in a place no one would find it. Then she marched off to the kitchen to assist Sun, Jaune, and Neptune in further preparation. Ren was tasked with the dinner and was assisted by Klein, leaving the three of them to the decorations.

Their entire afternoon was filled with hanging red and black streamers along with carving pumpkins and setting out cups and drinks. The dining room was set for everyone who was going to be there, including the residents of the home.

"Hey, guys, we need to make sure everyone can entertain themselves too!" Jaune piped.

"I'm sure it'll be fine, dude!" Sun added. "Besides, everyone is just going to want to talk anyway."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Jaune said deflated as he rubbed the back of his neck. Penny rested a hand on his shoulder.

"I thought it was a wonderful idea."

"Thanks."

"Why don't you go find Pyrrha? I am sure she would enjoy your company."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Cause all the girls went out with Ruby to have a spa day before the party," Neptune chimed. "Nora, Yang, Blake, Wiess, Pyrrha, and Ruby all went out while you were gone."

Penny checker her scroll for the first time that day and saw she had a text from Ruby. 'Went to the spa with all of the girls. I'll see you tonight. I love you!' Penny quickly sent an 'I love you' back to Ruby. "I guess I had missed that."

Sun, Jaune and Neptune all shared concerned glances. "Something bothering you, Penny?" Jaune asked.

"Yeah, you alright?" Neptune.

"Yes, I am fine." No hiccup. "Nothing is bothering me." Hiccup.

They decided to leave it at that, knowing that she did not want to discuss what was bothering her. It was a constant with Penny, but they knew when she really needed help, and when she simply needed it to be let alone.

The time for the party finally came, and Penny was there greeting guests at the door with Klein running the valet.

Winter, Qrow, and Ironwood were the first to arrive in a fancy Atlesian limousine.

Following them was Tai and Raven. _I'm glad they were able to patch things up_ she thought.

Port, Oobleck, Glynda, and Ozpin were next all dressed in their finest. Oobleck was a bit disheveled.

Sage and Scarlet came next, and Neptune and Sun came out to greet them in their usual boyish fashion.

It didn't seem like they were missing anyone, so Penny and Klein went back inside. Everyone was conversing with each other while the patrons of the house mingled about. Many of them were talking and telling storied of their recent grim escapades, especially Professor Port. "And finally, I drove the blade of my axe through the beast's chest, signaling my victory!" Most everyone ignored the ending to his tales, as they always seemed to end the same.

As Penny mingled amongst the crowd, she noticed a sudden silence and gasps in awe as they turned to face the stairs. There she was. Ruby stood there in her new dress, black as night with red roses scattered through the patterns. She stood at the top of the stairs in the atrium about to climb down when Penny rushed up to her and stood by her side.

"What's up, Penny?"

This was it, this was the moment Penny had been preparing for, and… she couldn't find it, the words to say on such a tremendous occasion. She fumbled, her mouth half ajar as she tried to locate proper sentences.

"Everyone!" Blake announced. "Penny and Ruby have an announcement to make!"

Ruby turned to Penny. "We do?"

She pushed her nervousness aside and finally gathered the courage to say it. "Ruby Rose, for years now we've fought side by side in missions against terrible and horrific odds." Flashbacks of her fight with Pyrrha began showing in her mind. "But we pulled through. We pulled through enough to see the light, as well as the happiness you make me feel when I am around you." She paused and noted the tears beginning to well up in Ruby's eyes. "I love you more than anything on Remnant, and now, I want to return to you the happiness you have given me." She got down on one knee in front of Ruby, ignoring the gasps from the rest of the crowd, and pulled out the ring she had prepared for this moment. "Ruby Rose, will you marry me, and love me for the rest of our lives?" The tears in Ruby's eyes flowed uncontrollably while "awwwws" echoed around the atrium.

"Yes. Yes, Penny. A thousand times yes!" She shot towards Penny and wrapped her in the biggest hug he could as they were surrounded by hoots, hollers, and cheers from everyone below. _Everything is fine now. Everything will be okay._ And they celebrated, probably one of the best nights they have since their first dance as first years.

* * *

 **A/N: If you are reading this, thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed my first RWBY fic. It is a shorter one, but it was my first attempt at writing one. Leave a review if you want to provide feedback (I love hearing what you all have to say), like the story if you really loved it, and make sure to follow me for more story updates from me! I really love Nuts-and-Dolts and it makes my heart melt every time! I hope I did it justice.**

 **Happy Halloween! And I hope you all enjoy is as well as the new season of RWBY! Also, a happy birthday to Ruby Rose!**

 **If you really like this, make sure you go check out my first fic "What Happened to Georgia"**

 **RWBY is onwed by RoosterTeeth Productions**


End file.
